Down
by Kitten Trails
Summary: What if Leafpool hadn't left Crowfeather after the badger attack in ThunderClan? Divided between loyalties, the ThunderClan medicine cat tries to find her true fate in the Clans, even if it means to give up her destiny...but where does it lie? Biggest plot twist ever! Warriors spin-off! UNFINISHED, REWRITING.
1. Prologue

The stars of silverpelt glittered in the sky above. The small, slender she-cat padded through the moss, brushing past bushes and shrubs that leaned against tall trees overhead. The air was damp and wet, and no sound came from anywhere but the sound of her soft paw pads kneading the grassy land beneath her. This wasn't ThunderClan territory, she realized. The scents around her were strange and unfamiliar.

"Hello?" she called out, stopping to open her jaws to see if she could taste any familiar scents, but nothing struck her.

She continued to walk through the strange forest, unsure of where she was going. Then, the she-cat stopped. A scent had hit her, but not a ThunderClan scent. It wasn't a scent from any of the clans. She looked around, hoping to see something in the shadows, but nothing revealed itself. She began to run. She had no idea why she had done it, she just felt a strange sensation to run as fast as possible. As if her feet had not once touched the earth below, she darted across the woodland, deeper and deeper into the trees. Something told her to slow down, and she obeyed. The black she-cat stopped after a few moments, and looked around. The scent was much stronger now.

Then, cool air filled the small scents came, and she looked around nervously. She felt no danger, but something didn't seem right.

"You're here,"

The sudden voice nearly startled the she-cat out of her fur. She looked forward to see a tortoiseshell cat standing before her. "y...you're Spottedleaf," she breathed, noticing the stars in her fur, she added, "You're a StarClan Cat!"

Spottedleaf gave her a warm smile. Her scent now was familiar, it reminded her of her Clan, though it was mixed with the scent of water and starlight.

"Yes, young one. I am," the beautiful tortoiseshell cat approached her, and brushed her tail over her shoulder. "I am here to tell you something," the black she-cat's green eyes widened.

"Me? But...I'm not a medicine cat," she told her. "You must have the wrong cat!"  
Spottedleaf let out a purr of amusement. "StarClan do not choose the wrong cat, dear one." she replied, and padded across the clearing up to a tree. She then turned back to see the black cat looking at her in awe and curiosity.

"You have great paws to fill, after your mother." Spottedleaf went on, curling her tail around her forepaws "When in doubt, always remember this. You're not alone. The air will be betrayed, and the new one is in danger. It will rise, and they will all separate, until the moon turns down,"

"What?" the black cat quickly replied, panicking. "What does that mean?"  
"It will all be revealed, young one." The tortoiseshell assured, touching her muzzle to her shoulder. "Now, it's time to wake."

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be released soon-stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story follows right after the book Twilight, but changing the ending into a new story.**

* * *

_"You want to _stay?" the brown tabby leader sneered in disbelief. Whispers almost instantly broke out in the crowd of cats grouped behind him, gathered around the thorn barrier at the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

"Traitor!" a cat called out. "We should have known," hissed another. On the other side of the camp where several other cats were gathered, Firestar stepped forward, towards the cat standing in between the division of WindClan cats and ThunderClan cats. His voice wasn't tempered, but low and gentle.

"Crowfeather, it's over now. You may return to WindClan with your clanmates." Firestar directed, sitting down, tail twitching slightly. The dark gray tom turned back toward the ThunderClan leader, his blue eyes clouding with an emotion he couldn't pick up, but it all made too much sense. His intentions were clear.

Crowfeather had wanted to stay in ThunderClan. Before the badger attack, he and Leafpool, now the ThunderClan medicine cat, had left their clans because they had broken the Warrior code by falling in love with each other. Leafpool had no choice but to stay in ThunderClan after the death of her mentor, Cinderpelt. Her clan needed her now more than ever, and the light brown tabby she-cat wasn't about to let them down even if it meant giving up her love. Was that about to change?

"They don't want me," Crowfeather said flatly, as he stared at the ground-too ashamed to look his clanmates in the eyes, but he could feel their stares of disgust and disappointment. The ThunderClan cats didn't seem to pity him, either. "Not after what I've done."

ThunderClan warriors exchanged glances and whispers, unsure of exactly what he was saying. "Is he going to stay with us?" Whitepaw asked softly, but no cat replied.

"Firestar, you surely won't take him in, will you?" Onestar pressed, narrowing his amber eyes. "It's not like he can stay with your _medicine cat,_"

Firestar didn't reply, he kept his gaze locked on the head-hung Crowfeather, thinking over what to do. He sighed, his head turning slightly to the left, where Leafpool sat. She didn't speak, or look up. She didn't want to know how this would end. Could her clanmates ever look at her the same way again? After several moments, he breathed a sigh, then spoke.

"It's not to be decided now. We have much more important things to resolve now, after the badger attack. He will stay for now, if a solution is not found within today and the next gathering, he will be sent out as a loner. Until then, he will be performing duties for our clan. If he decides to go, he cannot return." the ginger tom finished. Yowls of protest broke out from the cats standing behind him, but he lifted his tail across them to quiet the crowd. "You may return to your camp with your clan, Onestar. Crowfeather is our responsibility now."

Onestar stared at Firestar through slit eyelids, clearly wanting him to say something else, but didn't respond. He politely nodded, taking one last look at Crowfeather, before turning to his clan-Flicking his ears, he lead the group out of the camp. The WindClan warriors glanced back at him as they exited through the barrier, anger and disgust flaring in their eyes. Crowfeather was right, now that he had done this, they didn't want him, or anything to do with him.

After the last WindClan cat had exited the camp, it grew eerily silent. Cats continued to whisper and stare at the newcomer. This didn't last long. Firestar didn't care that they all were surprised at his decision, he just wanted to continue recovering as soon as they all possibly could.

The ThunderClan leader immediately sent 3 of the strongest and least harmed cats onto hunting patrols, and ordered the others to begin to repair dens. He wasn't prepared to treat Crowfeather as if he were a member of his clan, though. He had him help Brambleclaw and Stormfur to repair the Warriors den. Brambleclaw and Stormfur looked at the gray tom uneasily, but said nothing as the three set off to find thorns and brambles to repair the warriors den.

Firestar watched as the trio padded out of camp. He blinked, then turned away. _What is going to happen now? _He couldn't decide. All he knew right now, was that the only thing that mattered now was the safety of his clan. But how safe would it be now, would Leafpool turn away whenever the former WindClan cat approached, or did she have something else in mind?


	3. Chapter 2

_This is wrong,_ she repeated.

_This is wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong..._

Shaking her head, the tabby she-cat continued to lather the poultice over Spiderleg's flank. She grunted in frustration when the tabby curled his lip at the sting. "Stop moving," she ordered gently, "It will only make it burn more." The black tom hissed again, but obeyed. Once she had finished, she stepped away to clean her paws.

Further away, she could hear Thornclaw whispering to Spiderleg. "I still can't believe they're letting that WindClan cat stay here." She didn't turn.

"I know, we've got enough to deal with already. We don't need that rabbit-eating mousebrain! The last thing we need is another mouth to feed." The golden tabby spat, then continued to groom himself alongside Spiderleg. Leafpool heard pawsteps arrive at the entrance of the den. A dark ginger she-cat stood, then dropped a mouse for Spiderleg and Thornclaw.

"If anything, we need more cats to help us." she interrupted. "He'll probably be gone before the moon is over, because he's tired of hearing the sound of you two meowing everyday!" Spiderleg rolled his eyes, and Thornclaw grunted before continuing. The ginger she-cat flicked her tail and padded away, towards Leafpool.

"Need some help?" her sister offered. "Brightheart is helping some other cats outside, I figured you might need some more." The tabby she-cat didn't reply at first, then jolted up.

"H-Huh? Oh, sure.." she stuttered, then went on. "Go ask her, she'll know what she needs help with, I'll handle it in here." She didn't turn back as she heard Squirrelflight make her way out of the den once more.

_Wrong. It's wrong._

She was still terribly shaken from all directions. The death of her mentor, above all. She knew if Cinderpelt was here, she could help her. She'd know what to do. But instead, StarClan had chosen her to die protecting the kitting Sorreltail. She blinked widely. Sorreltail! She decided she would go and help the new mother, who probably needed help above everything.

She brushed out of the den past the now napping Spiderleg, and Thornclaw. She glanced around the camp as she walked slowly. Brambleclaw's patrol hadn't come back yet. She flinched, then continued to look around. Cats were scarred up and torn from the battle, the camp was also still recovering. The nursery seemed fine unharmed, to her relief. She padded inside to see Sorreltail curled up alongside Daisy and Ferncloud. Seeing her talking with them as she watched over her kits comforted her, somewhat. Sorreltail glanced up at her when she came in. "Oh, hello Leafpool." she greeted with a purr.

"How are they doing?" she asked, padding inside. The four kits nuzzled up to her belly, desperately trying to reach her milk.

"Wonderful." she replied. Leafpool nodded, pleased.

"If anything's wrong, you'll tell me."

"Of course."

"It wasn't your fault, Leafpool."  
The tabby she cat swallowed, turning her gaze away. She then breathed a sigh. "I know."

"Then why do you keep telling yourself that?"

Leafpool didn't know how to reply. "I...I just feel like I should have been able to help her."

"There's nothing more you could have done," the tortoiseshell cat told her, amber eyes gleaming. Leafpool looked at her, then nodded. She turned away, then began to pad out.

She turned back once more. "Remember, if anything at all-"

"I will tell you, I promise."

For the final time, Leafpool turned away again. She left the den. She gazed around herself once more. Brightheart was helping Squirrelflight, telling her what she needed to do and having her attend to the other injured warriors. Firestar stood on the Highledge, watching over the Clan. She saw emotion in his green eyes, knowing he was damaged by the attack, too.

Pawsteps at the entrance tunnel.

They were back.

Quickly, she made her way back to her den, avoiding the sight of Brambleclaw's patrol.

_It's all wrong._

Thornclaw had left, Spiderleg still lay asleep. She noticed Rainwhisker had stepped in, he must have been waiting for her to return.

"Brightheart and Squirrelflight had their paws full," he told her when she arrived. "I could wait." Leafpool looked him over without asking. She saw that a scar on his foreleg had opened again.

"I thought I already tended to that, what happened?" She asked, blinking.

"Firestar asked Ashfur and I to go hunting, but I rushed and snagged it on the thorn bush." he explained embarrassingly. "He's waiting for me now, and said I should have you look at it before I left."

Leafpool nodded and padded over to pick up some cobweb from the storage. She walked back, and put it down. "Groom it for a moment."

"I did."

She picked it back up and applied the webbing over the cut, then added another layer. Once she had finished, she flicked her tail toward the front of the den. "Wait a few minutes before you go, it will stop the bleeding. And don't hunt in rough grass, it will knock it off of your leg."

Rainwhisker nodded, then walked out of the den. Leafpool turned back, and felt a gaze across the camp meet her from behind. She flinched, and didn't have to turn to know who it belonged to. She didn't turn, trying to focus. Organize the herbs.

She took them out and began to arrange them, row by row, pile by pile.

She didn't want to turn around, feeling the gaze leave.

_This is too wrong._


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I'm delaying so much, guys! ;o; I don't always have time to write!**

* * *

_Is this wrong? _The thought was burning in Crowfeather's strained mind. Ever since he had left WindClan to stay in ThunderClan as a captive, (at least, that's the only word he could think of) stress tugged at him from all directions. He knew that if Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, couldn't find a good reason for him to stay or to go back with his former clanmates—he would be exiled from both clans permanently. Either that or he finds a better home. _But...I can't leave. I can't leave Leafpool._

Before the badger attack days earlier, he and Leafpool had been meeting in secret, despite her being a medicine cat and he being from a different clan. They had decided to run away from the clans, to live together where no one could say against it. But after they had left, they ran into Midnight the badger, who warned them that other badgers were going to attack the camp. He and Leafpool returned immediately, and during the battle, Leafpool's mentor Cinderpelt had died, and she had no choice but to stay for her clan. He had rejected going back home with WindClan, fully believing him returning would only result in more trouble. Even though he hadn't spoken to Leafpool once since his decision to stay with their clan, he had planned to talk to her as soon as possible. _Surely, she's not mad at me?_ He wondered. He had seen slight relief in her eyes when she watched Firestar accept him, even if he was going to be treated like a prisoner. All he could do was hope, until he could talk to her tonight.

Now, though, he was walking alongside Brambleclaw and Stormfur—the ThunderClan leader had ordered the three on a patrol to find thorns and brambles to fix a gaping hole a badger had torn through while fighting one of the cats. Although the two warriors were unease by being sent out with him so soon, they hadn't made any comments when Firestar had told them. That didn't last very long.

"So," Brambleclaw began, slowly eyeing Crowfeather, who was crouched over as he walked respectfully, "I'm gonna assume you know some of our territory, even if it's a small portion." The dark gray tom flattened his ears, but cleared his throat.

"I—I've seen some, not that much." he told the tabby warrior while lifting his chin, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He didn't want to _sound_ like a scared prisoner, even if that's what he felt. And kind of was. Brambleclaw nodded slowly, also trying to keep the environment un-awkward. He glanced over at Stormfur.

"Do you know it?" he asked. Stormfur was caught off-guard, but quickly answered,

"Uh, what he said." he replied sheepishly, gazing over to Crowfeather, who tried a smile in return. _He's acting so nice, unlike before. _Crowfeather thought, almost relieved.

Brambleclaw turned back forward and lifted his head and sighed. "Guess I'll have to lead." He decided, before pacing a bit more in front of Stormfur and Crowfeather, who leaned and trailed right behind him. They immediately hit off.

"So we're both kind of alien here." Stormfur piped, hoping to start a conversation. Crowfeather blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, but you're more of a visitor than...than..." he trailed off, searching for a less offensive word for himself, but finally added: "...a prisoner." The gray tom purred in amusement.

"You're not really a prisoner, more like a self-proclaimed-and-accepted guest." Crowfeather smiled slightly, glad that he was trying to lighten the mood of his situation. "I'm sure in a few sunrises or so everyone will get use to having you around. I know I didn't like you that much before, but...we've changed the last few moons."

"Yeah." The smoky-gray tom dipped his head, remembering their journey. And Feathertail. He and Stormfur had mourned over her death, despite their conflicts. He best not think about Feathertail now. _Don't dwell on the past. Keep moving forward._ He meant that in more ways than one.

"Even if I didn't like you, I'm sure we have a chance of getting along now. I think I could learn to like you." he closed his eyes, purring again. Crowfeather turned away, looking down. _Kind of like when I met Leafpool, but...not in the way I liked her._ At least that's what he hoped Stormfur had meant, but said nothing. Brambleclaw flicked his tail out to stop the two behind him.

"Here. Grab the branches and tug them off the trunk, the bigger ones work best. But only grab the _branch_, try to keep the thorns out of your fur. The medicine cats have enough on their paws back at camp." Crowfeather thought it was odd that he had said medicine _cats, _instead of medicine cat and her two helpers._ Maybe ThunderClan has some weird ranking system,_ he wondered, but immediately rejected it—Leafpool probably would have said something about that during their meetings. He and the other two warriors began breaking off branches from the bush. When clamped his jaws around a larger branch and broke it off, but felt a thorn poke beneath his lip.

He cried out and dropped the branch, stumbling backward. Stormfur and Brambleclaw, with branches clasped between their jaws, looked over at him in confusion. He hissed and spat out the thorn, and curled his lip, cleaning it out. He sighed and carefully bit the clear edge again and lifted it up, flattening his ears in embarrassment. Brambleclaw said nothing, turning and beginning to walk back, but Stormfur swished his tail, purring in amusement. The smoky-gray tom rolled his eyes, and hissed a "Shut up!" through clamped teeth, but knew to himself that it was indeed quite funny.

Brambleclaw stopped momentarily, and flicked his tail impatiently—waiting for them to catch up. They quickly raced after him. It hadn't occurred to him before, but the dark tabby was acting very weary of him. Brambleclaw was trying not to talk to him, practically. It confused him, Brambleclaw hadn't done this when they were on their journey. _How much had _he_ changed?_

Once the three cats arrived back in camp, Brambleclaw lead them through the crowded clearing (probably because of all the injuries, they seemed like they were in line to be tended again.) over to the warriors' den. Most of it was intact, except for the lower left side, which was crushed and trampled on. Brambleclaw motioned Stormfur and Crowfeather over to him, and guided them to placing the thorn branches in place. This time, Stormfur jumped backwards, poking his chin on a thorn from the actual bush. Luckily, it hadn't gotten stuck like Crowfeather's had. He quickly cleaned the cut, and sat down as Brambleclaw wedged the last branch into place. "There," he finished. The dark tabby widened his amber eyes and turned, looking around the clearing.

"Now what?" pressed Stormfur. Brambleclaw ignored him at first, still turning his head; searching. _He's looking for Firestar,_ Crowfeather realized.

"Um, go around, look for someone who needs help. I'll find Firestar." With that, he quickly darted off, almost in a complete hurry. Stormfur padded over to Crowfeather as they both watched Brambleclaw dart off.

"I wonder what's got his fur in a bunch," teased Stormfur. Crowfeather just huffed. He then began looking around the clearing himself, but he wasn't looking for Firestar this time. Unlike Brambleclaw, he hadn't had to run off to find who he searched for. Let alone move at all.

At the front of the Medicine Cat's den half behind the bramble tendrils, stood none other than Leafpool. As soon as he looked at her, she seemed as if she almost felt his gaze, and quickly shut her eyes and raced inside, whispering something under her breath. He only blinked, and sighed.

"I think it can work, somehow." Stormfur spoke suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Instead of growling and stalking away, he could only glance at him for a moment before looking back to the den entrance. _I hope you're right._

But the worry and fear came back again, swallowing him like a dark wave.

_What if this really _is_ wrong?_


	5. Chapter 4

Leafpool grunted as she felt Spiderleg's paw prod her in the side. She blinked her eyes open in confusion, and turned her head towards the black tom. _He must have rolled across the den in his sleep, away from Thornclaw. _If she wasn't annoyed from being woken from her slumber, she might have prodded back, playfully. But she was in no mood for the extra action for now. She turned over to her other side, scooting across her nest away from Spiderleg, careful not to wake the injured warrior. She shut her eyes and curled her tail over her nose again, but couldn't seem to fall back asleep. She sighed defiantly and slowly stood up, shaking the moss from her tabby pelt. She yawned and stretched, then looked towards the mouth of her den.

It was still the middle of the night, she realized. Thornclaw was snoring, and outside the den below she could catch a glimpse of Ashfur and Whitewing sleeping peacefully, and the shape of another cat curled nearby, but she couldn't see who it was from her angle. Leafpool blinked and walked across the den softly, over to the cleft in the rock where she kept her herbs stored. _I could use poppy seed to help me sleep,_ she thought, _but we're low on it, and shouldn't waste it. There are too many injured cats to worry about right now. _She turned away from the herb store. She then decided she would check on the cats sleeping outside. Having a quick look at Thornclaw and Spiderleg, she darted out of the den, brushing past the bramble thicket.

As soon as she was out, the cool air of the night whisked around her, fluffing her tabby fur in the wind. A part of her wanted to stand there and enjoy the soothing atmosphere, but that wasn't her job. Her job was to be a medicine cat. _And that's what I'm going to stay being. _Leafpool assured herself cautiously. She bounded down the cliff to the bottom of the hollow, barely missing a cat's tail. She stiffened on landing, and began to walk across the clearing. She measured wounds, checked on sore forelegs, and made sure everything was getting better. She noticed that Rainwhisker's scar already had fur sprouting back over the wound, a good sign that it was healing, despite it's reopening earlier. Her clanmates were recovering, but she still knew it'd take a while before their clan had recovered fully from the attack. Dens were trampled, cats injured, _This will be one to tell the future generations. _She shivered. _If there are any._

Her thoughts and worries were interrupted by a sudden sound. She pricked her ears and whisked her head behind her, then soothed slightly, then her fur raised in alarm. Leafpool took a step back from the sight before her.

"Leafpool, I need to talk to you!" Even though his pelt blended in with the pitch black night, She could barely see the glowing blue eyes of Crowfeather.

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered halfheartedly, even if she knew it was a lie. _We can still be together, Leafpool! I'm in your clan now! The only obstacle is... _"Crowfeather, I'm the full ThunderClan medicine cat now. I can't leave with you again, not even after this, not even if I got an apprentice."

"W—we don't have to leave, I just..." the black tom paused, "...I...I need you, Leafpool."

The tabby she-cat tried to search for another reject, but her mind found nothing. She couldn't lie to him like this. "I need you too, Crowfeather." she whispered soft enough for him to hear. She padded over and brushed her white muzzle against his, her nose breathing in his mixed WindClan-ThunderClan scent. Her tail curled out and brushed over his chest, and he licked at the fur between her ears affectionately. She opened her amber eyes, still locked in his embrace. _I could have this whenever I wanted, if I left with you... _she stabbed herself with the possibility, against the cruel reality. "...but the clan needs me too," she added finally.

Crowfeather slowly moved back, gazing deep into her eyes. _Why are your blue eyes so beautiful..._ she bit the words back. "You can be here for your clan, but...you can be here for me too, Leafpool." She believed she could, but a sense of doubt pricked her like a needle.

"I can..." she whispered under her breath, nuzzling into his dark fur again. She felt a purr rumble in her throat, feeling like a kit again as he continued to groom and caress her, like her mother had once done. She wished that moment could last forever, worries of losing her role as medicine cat and her dire needing clan flew away in the night time breeze.

The moment soon ended, as he pulled away and sat down beside her, looking over the sleeping cats. "If we had been back sooner, we could have warned them, saved your clanmates from harm..." he meowed guiltily. Alarm flashed over Leafpool.

"You're not thinking this was your fault?" she questioned in disbelief. Crowfeather twitched his tail in agitation.

"It...kind of is," he muttered, eyes full of regret. "All because I fell in love with a medicine cat." he added flatly.

"Who loved you back, and still does." she tried desperately to convince him that her feelings weren't going to die, all because the situation between them had complicated. He dipped his head, and brushed his tail over her back.

"I know."

They stood there for several moments, watching over the clearing, just relaxing in the pools of feelings surrounding them both. Leafpool knew that if she were to stay with Crowfeather, she might have to give up being a medicine cat. Who would take her place then? _Brightheart?_ She originally thought Brightheart would take her place as apprentice to her former mentor when she and Crowfeather ran away, but now she wasn't so sure the experienced she-cat would be up to it, seeing her exhausted from tending to cats the day before as she slept across the hollow. _But StarClan told me to follow my heart, to be with Crowfeather,_ she reminded herself. So the blame wouldn't be entirely on her feelings for the former WindClan warrior. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Leafpool, Crowfeather," Leafpool's heart sank recognizing the voice of Firestar, her father, and the ThunderClan leader. "I'd like to talk to you two." She and Crowfeather exchanged weary glances before turning around, to see the flame-colored tom standing at the mouth of his den. They both swallowed, then nodded and bounded up towards him. He flicked his tail. "Come in my den, we'll talk there."

The two young cats followed the leader, tails drooping and dragging across the ground. They slid into his den and stood there, waiting for him to turn around once again. Across the den, her mother, Sandstorm lay sleeping softly. "Don't worry, she won't bother us." They both looked down at their paws, waiting for him to begin scolding Leafpool, and Crowfeather too. Instead, he began by saying he wasn't going to do so.

"Now, I know you too are terrified that I'm going to start pressing terrible charges against your crime." he began, sitting down. "But in all honesty, I can relate to your situation, and I'm not ashamed of you at all." The two young cat's eyes widened in surprise. Crowfeather opened his jaws to exclaim a_ "What?"_, but was cut off. "Long before we came to the lake, my friend Graystripe had fallen in love with a RiverClan warrior, Silverstream, who died giving birth to his kits." Leafpool blinked sadly, remembering the bubbly deputy, and how he had been captured by twolegs before they came to the lake. "I was very close with him before he was taken, and I know how hard it was for him to leave the clan to raise his kits." he paused, the continued on. "I understand the situation is quite different than it was with Graystripe, since Leafpool is a medicine cat, but I have...experience in that area as well." Leafpool blinked curiously, wondering what he could had meant by that.

"Now, Leafpool isn't having kits, and isn't in a situation that may cost her life. But Crowfeather, you did leave your clan for her, both of you did. So I understand it's probably going to be hard to separate you two now." He purred, amusement in his voice. Leafpool quivered her whiskers, looking away from her father. "But I have to keep my word to WindClan, if we can't find a solution by the end of the moon, we have to drive you out." Crowfeather sighed, hanging his head. "But I may find one."

"How?" Leafpool mewled desperately, her voice cracking. Firestar blinked.

"I have 3 suggestions." he began, curling his tail around his paws. "1st, you two break up and Crowfeather returns to WindClan, but that's out of the question." Crowfeather snorted. "2nd, Leafpool, you train an apprentice enough then give up your medicine cat calling." Silence. "That's out too." he added. "3rd..." he paused, closing his eyes and standing, and turned his back to Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"We break the Warrior Code." he finally said.


	6. Chapter 5

"Break the Warrior Code?" Crowfeather snapped in disbelief. "Isn't that kind of what we've been doing this whole time?" He seemed to ignore the fact he was talking to the Clan leader.

"Not in this way," Firestar pondered—ignoring Crowfeather's disrespect— tapping his pink nose with his thin, silky tail. "I mean...we break it by allowing a Medicine Cat to have a mate." he shifted uneasily. "I don't like it, but we may have to cope." Leafpool stared at her father in shock.

"The clans will never allow this, Firestar!" she cried out. "It's bad enough letting Crowfeather stay in our camp, but letting us openly be a couple will surely set fire to the lake!" she spoke the words in denial, but knew they were true. If the other 3 clans found out ThunderClan was harboring a former WindClan warrior, who is the mate of their medicine cat, they would turn their backs and drive them out. Firestar narrowed his eyes into slits.

"We're not going to say anything." Firestar spoke. "And she's not being disloyal to the clan, if, say, she were to _somehow_ have kits," he shot Crowfeather a brief glance, but he got the message, "we can assign a temporary medicine cat beforehand, so they won't need her guidance." _A whole new role? _Leafpool wondered silently to herself. _So we'd have a medicine cat, a medicine cat apprentice, and a medicine cat assistant? _She shook her head in confusion.

"I...I suppose that would work." Leafpool still felt uncertain with her father. "But...will StarClan allow this?" she mewed wearily. Firestar's green eyes glimmered.

"I suppose you'll have to ask them yourself," Firestar replied, turning around to face her. "After all, you are the medicine cat." Leafpool felt herself shiver with the weight of the whole outcome now on her shoulders. She tensed, then dipped her head respectfully. He turned back around, away from Leafpool and Crowfeather. "You may go. I will announce it tomorrow morning." He finished, flicking his tail to the mouth of the den. The tabby she-cat exchanged quick glances with her mate then nudged him to follow her out of the den. He just gave a brisk nod before following her out. They walked across the ledge quietly, before hopping down once towards the medicine cat den. Crowfeather licked her once before beginning to turn away, to return to the Warriors piled below, but she stopped him with a grunt.

He blinked and slowly turned back. She stood there for a moment, then eased. "Y—you can sleep with me, if you want." she offered. Crowfeather's eyes lit up as he nodded and approached her again.

"Sure." he accepted, as the two walked inside, brushing past the brambles carefully. Leafpool led him inside, quieting their pawsteps as they neared the sprawled out Spiderleg and Thornclaw. She stopped when they reached her nest, and she lay down, and scooted over to make room for the black tom. He felt his fur heat, afraid that Spiderleg and Thornclaw would comment on them sharing nests at Sunrise, but settled down beside her calmly. He curled around her, the touch of her warm fur made him feel dizzy, but he brushed his muzzle against hers again, and felt her body rumble as she purred. Satisfied, he purred back, beginning to groom her head again. She opened her eyes and touched her nose to his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Leafpool." he purred, before drifting asleep, at peace.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. She couldn't feel Crowfeather's soft rise and fall of his breathing on her back, and couldn't hear Thornclaw and Spiderleg tossing and turning in their sleep. Leafpool blinked her heavy lids, and lifted her head drowsily. She opened her eyes to a black, dark world, but still felt the cold moonlight air swerving around her. She coughed at the strange atmosphere, feeling her lungs fill with fog. She struggled to lift herself to her paws, but stumbled and collapsed. She took a deep breath, then stood again - this time managing to balance without toppling over. The tabby she-cat shook herself awake, then opened her amber eyes to the darkness, and began to walk. _StarClan? _She wondered silently, as she noticed stars in the air around her, then plants and undergrowth slowly came into view as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Her view was suddenly filled with a glowing figure up ahead.

Starlight water soaking her long, silk, orange-and-brown pelt, stood the beautiful tortoiseshell cat, Spottedleaf. Although, she wore a different face from the one Leafpool had grown to known. It was long, and full of an emotion the tabby she-cat couldn't read. "Spottedleaf?" she breathed, not wanting to inhale the fog around her. The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't turn to Leafpool. She blinked, confused. "Spottedleaf, I...I...I followed my heart, like you said."

"True," the one word left Spottedleaf's mouth like it burned her tongue.

Leafpool blinked. "Are...you mad at me?" she fretted. Spottedleaf's expression quickly turned into surprise, as she whipped her head towards Leafpool.

"No, of course not." she mewed, running up towards the young Medicine Cat. Leafpool looked up at her with clear eyes.

"Crowfeather shouldn't be here, should he.." she murmured, dipping her head. Spottedleaf's response once again seemed like the words were spat like they were disgusting.

"No, not...entirely. But I don't have time to explain all that. You'll understand." she lowered her eyelids at the younger cat. Leafpool narrowed her eyes in thought. Was Spottedleaf saying she and Crowfeather weren't supposed to have come back? To have stayed out on their own, together, leaving their lives in the Clans behind?

"Should...we have stayed gone?" she asked. "Should we still leave?" Spottedleaf brushed her striped tail over Leafpool's back.

"No, stay. I just..." she searched for words. "I'm happy for you, knowing you're happy now." she purred, caressing the small cat like she was her daughter. Leafpool accepted the embrace, then pulled back.

"Please just...tell me," she began wearily. "Is StarClan mad at me for this path I'm taking? With Crowfeather here, with me?" Spottedleaf's pale amber eyes narrowed to slits softly, closed them, as she touched her nose to Leafpool's.

"StarClan is always watching over you, Leafpool. I never doubted you."

* * *

**There's chapter 5 you guys, hope you enjoyed! I hope the plot's getting a bit more clear, if not this chapter then in the next or the one after. Please leave a review on what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 6

Leafpool woke with a startled gasp at Spottedleaf's echoed words. Her scent filtered around her, and began to fade as she stumbled into consciousness. The tabby Medicine Cat fluttered her eyelids and looked beside her. The nest was empty. Only now did she notice other cats in the den, and that someone was shaking her awake.

"Leafpool! It's Thornclaw!" Spiderleg's voice rang in her ears, as she twitched her whiskers and looked over at the black tom. "Something's wrong with him!" Leafpool's heart lept to her throat as fast as she lept to her paws and dashed over to where Spiderleg's golden tabby friend had been sleeping peacefully the night before.

Squirrelflight was hunched over him, and next to her was Ashfur, Crowfeather, and Whitepaw. When Leafpool approached, she looked up at her sister with her green eyes full of fear. "I—I don't know what's wrong with him," she stammered helplessly. _Of course you don't, you're not a Medicine Cat. _For some reason, Leafpool decided to bite back the words. The tabby she-cat for the first time looked down at Thornclaw, and could tell why they thought something was wrong. His eyes were wide with terror and were pale, and was curled up with his paws vibrating slightly, as if he was struggling to move them but to no avail. From his mouth, a trickle of blood flowed.

"Thornclaw?" she spoke, hoping for a response. It was almost like the brown tabby couldn't hear her, for he didn't react to her voice, or look up at her. The tabby let out a cough, and blood spurted from his mouth, then he lay his head down on the den, whimpering.

Squirrelflight looked over at her sister, her expression clouding. "He's been doing that since he woke up.." she explained, looking down at blood splatters on the stone ground.

Spiderleg let out an disgruntled cry of distress. "What's wrong with him!?" he yowled in demand and worry. She could tell the other 3 cats were desperate for an answer too. Leafpool looked down at Thornclaw for several moments, trying to think of something. She brushed her tail over his forehead. It was burning hot.

"It's not Greencough," she started.

"Then what is it?" Ashfur pressed, standing closer to Squirrelflight, who glanced at him momentarily before turning back to Leafpool. She swallowed, staring down at the tabby tom, but she knew exactly what it was.

"Blackcough." she finally said. "He...has Blackcough." All of the cats in the den stared at her in silence, then Whitepaw finally spoke.

"What's Blackcough?" the small white apprentice asked the Medicine Cat innocently. Leafpool sighed. Of course they don't know what it is. I'm lucky to know what it is.

_"Blackcough is one of the rarest chest infections known to Clan cats," Cinderpelt explained. "It can only be caught through interference of other animals, and when it is, it can destroy an entire clan if not treated properly, and fast." Leafpaw looked up at her mentor. _

_"How do you cure it?" she asked, wanting the information in case it ever came up. I'll show her I can been the best Medicine Cat I can be, when someone catches it. Cinderpelt purred proudly at her apprentice. Then leaned down and whispered in her ear._

_"The only cure is giving the infected cat Catmint when it's in their early stages." she instructed. "If it's not done that way, there is no cure. The cat will die."_

Leafpool stared down at Thornclaw in distress. _Die._ She remembered the way her mentor had said that word. _If it's not done that way, there is no cure._ "Blackcough is an extremely rare chest infection that can destroy clans if not treated in early stages." She explained to Whitepaw and the others, hoping to leave out the dying part. "You said it started when he woke up?" Squirrelflight looked over at Spiderleg, and he nodded.

"When I woke up," he started, "he was tossing and turning, and making strange sounds. I shook him awake and he started coughing and wouldn't say anything. I knew you were sleeping so I went and got Squirrelflight, and Ashfur and Whitepaw came over." he paused. "And Crowfeather." He added quickly. Leafpool ignored the last inclusion. She nodded and looked down at Thornclaw.

_"What are the symptoms?" Leafpaw continued on, pressing the wise she-cat._

_"The infected cat will start coughing, and will be paralyzed. They may cough up blood and get wounded easily." Cinderpelt explained, while moving herbs aside. "After that, of course, it becomes contagious. They will have a high fever. If not treated as soon as possible, the cat will slowly lose sensory perception. And die." Cinderpelt looked at her apprentice with a serious gleam in her eyes. "In one sunrise."  
_

Leafpool felt her body grow cold. If she didn't treat Thornclaw immediately, another cat would get sick, and Thornclaw would die. He's dying this very minute. "Catmint, I need catmint, and a lot of it." She jolted away from the group of cats. "If I don't get it, he dies before sundown." she turned back to the group, who were stunned by her words. "Tansy too, if he got it it may cause other sicknesses, such as whitecough and greencough." She looked at Ashfur and Whitepaw. "Could you two go?" They exchanged glances.

"Uhm, I have to ask Brackenfur first—"

"I'll explain to him later, permission granted to leave camp! Go!" she hissed in frustration. The apprentice dipped her head and followed Ashfur out of the den. Squirrelflight walked over to Leafpool.

"It's okay, they'll understand. You're just doing your job." Leafpool sighed defiantly. Spiderleg sat down beside Thornclaw, staring at his friend sorrowfully, his eyes shut as his tail brushed over his paralyzed friend's flank. Leafpool blinks curiously. _Does he like him? _She wondered, cocking her head. Then shook it. She had to worry about how long it would take for Ashfur and Whitepaw to return, not Thornclaw's interested friend.

Crowfeather, across the den, looked at Leafpool and Squirrelflight then over to Thornclaw and Spiderleg. He huffed, and looked out the den. "I hope they find enough," he breathed. Squirrelflight looked over at him and dipped her head in agreement. The light at the front of the den was blocked as a cat made their way inside.

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight exclaimed at the sight of her father. Following him was Sandstorm. He stopped at the sight of the paralyzed Thornclaw, and looked over at Leafpool. She answered before he could ask.

"Blackcough." she said flatly. "I sent Ashfur and Whitepaw to get Catmint and Tansy, since we have none of either." Firestar stared at her, and she too knew that neither he or Sandstorm knew what Blackcough was either. "If he doesn't get treated soon, he'll die before sundown." Firestar dipped his head in understanding of how serious the situation is.

"How contagious is it?" he asked.

"It'll become contagious very soon." Leafpool's voice quavered. "Spiderleg, you'll need to stand back." Spiderleg violently jolted his head at her voice, and nodded gently and padded over to her, head hung.

"I've never heard of Blackcough," her mother's voice jumped in. "How rare is it?" Leafpool breathed a patient sigh.

"Extremely rare. He must have caught it from one of the badgers during the attack." That was the only way she thought it'd be possible. Cinderpelt had never told her what animals it could be caught from, and no cat had ever been in an ambush like the badger attack. At least not that she knew about.

Soon, Firestar, Sandstorm and Spiderleg left the den, leaving Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, and the dying Thornclaw behind. Leafpool padded up to the sickly cat and looked him over. He let out a cough again, eyes still blind and pale. Blood once more spurted from his jaws, and trickled down his chin onto the stone ground as he choked and suffered. She'd never seen Thornclaw look so miserable. This wasn't the playful, great hunter and fighter cat she'd known. If it was, she wasn't so sure he'd be the same again.

Squirrelflight stepped beside her sister. Leafpool greeted her, but sighed looking back down at Thornclaw. "Hey, Lazy furball." Squirrelflight spoke suddenly, voice full of amusement, but behind it worry and sorrow. "You're gonna be okay, don't die on us. We need your annoying meowing to keep other cats strong." Leafpool felt a surge of admiration for her sister, at how worried she really was and how supporting she was being. If I need an assistant, it'll be her. Leafpool decided. Squirrelflight wasn't only good at treating cats, but she could comfort them as well. She wasn't even comforting Leafpool, but she still made her feel like it'd turn out okay.

The front of the den was filled with the sound of thundering pawsteps. Something was wrong.

Sure enough, there stood Ashfur and Whitepaw. The words left their mouth faster than Leafpool could ask what had happened.

"It's all gone!" Whitepaw wailed. "The lake is rising!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to update more often, to keep the story going. Hope you are enjoying it so far! If you have a suggestion or comment on the plot or writing, or want a specific character to take a role let me know! :) Thanks!**

* * *

"I...don't understand." The Thunderclan medicine cat spoke, shaking her head. "How...how does that affect you not getting..the catmint and tansy? The Abandoned Twoleg Nest—"

Whitepaw's squeak cut her off. "Is flooded!" she cried out. Leafpool exchanged startled glances with her sister, who was still beside her. _That makes no sense, _Leafpool thought. The Twoleg Nest is farther away from the lake than our camp, how is it flooded and the hollow not? Before Leafpool had a chance to reply, a yowl echoed in the clearing. Leafpool spun around, and padded over beside her mate who was already looking out the front of the den, and Squirrelflight followed her. She looked around the hollow, and felt energy pulse through her entire body.

At the bottom of the stone hollow, she saw Cloudtail stumbling backwards, away from the cliff. Water was leaking down. More cats were yowling as they watched it pour over the edge. "Nobody panic!" Her father's voice sounded. "Everyone, get on the ledges!" Leafpool darted out of her den over to where Firestar stood on the ledge with Sandstorm and Spiderleg. Cats began to land on the ledges, heaving themselves to their paws to back away from the pouring water on the other side of the camp. Cats rushed away as the water began to fill the bottom of the camp. More yowls of alarm. Leafpool was knocked into reality by her sister prodding her side.

"Thornclaw!" The ginger she-cat cried out. Leafpool felt her feet glide like air as her claws raked against the stone ledge as she raced back to her den. She brushed past the thorns without care and skid to a halt in front of the sickly tom. He let out another cough and stared into nothing, his breath quickening. "What do we do?" Squirrelflight pressed, looking at the medicine cat and back to the golden brown cat curled up on the stone floor. The shouting from the clearing blocked out her sister's words, and she felt trapped. She shook off the anxiety and raced to the other side of Thornclaw.

"Help me move him!" she directed, her voice cracking in desperation. The ginger she-cat stepped forward without hesitation and nudged Thornclaw, and lifted him up onto her shoulder, and Leafpool supported the other half of his body. They wobbled as they trudged towards the den entrance, and carefully squeezed past the tight opening between the pointed brambles. The sisters carried the gold tom out of the den and came face to face with Crowfeather and Spiderleg. Leafpool didn't have to ask what they wanted to do. The two dark furred toms circled around Leafpool and Squirrelflight carrying Thornclaw and thrusted their heads forward to help support his legs, dangling over the she-cat's backs. They quickened the pace, approaching the other side of the hollow where several other ThunderClan cats stood waiting, while others were already back on top land. The ThunderClan leader turned to face them when they approached, and he stepped aside as they approached the upper ledge. Leafpool eyed her sister and Squirrelflight gave a brisk nod, and turned back to Spiderleg, who was behind her and he dipped his head too. All four supporting cats heaved Thornclaw up the ledge wearily and shoved him over onto the soft grass overhead, and he coughed again.

Leafpool hopped up behind Thornclaw and moved him along, towards the gathered cats as her four clanmates followed behind him. The cats who were out already were Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail—who was wide eyed with fear, being the first cat to notice the water—Rainwhisker, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Mousefur, Longtail, and Goldenflower. At that moment the last cats, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather and Spiderleg clambered over the edge, out of the hollow into safety. Lastly, Firestar lifted himself to his paws over the edge to be greeted by Sandstorm,who he pressed his nose to before looking back to the source of the water. The water filling the hollow seemed to be almost a tail-length high by now, and only now did they see exactly where it was coming from, and Leafpool felt her heart stop at the sight. A river had carved it's way across the Old Thunderpath, slicing through undergrowth as if it had been dug up by something. It raced past trees and vanished into the woodland, leading in the direction towards the lake.

"I don't understand," the flame-colored leader breathed, his green orbs wide with awe and confusion. She could feel eyes from all around her, staring at the strange happening. Voices errupted from the silence.

"Is that a river?"

"What's going on?"

"Did a twoleg monster dig it up?"

"Do we have to find a new home?"

The ideas and worries clustered the air, and Leafpool saw her father look down in confusion, watching the water pour over the edge into their camp. Her gaze fixed on the rest of the path running through the trees, and she now saw it cut off and was headed towards the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. _It must be flooded in there, like Whitepaw and Ashfur said._ Leafpool realized, guilt pricking at her chest. She shook her head violently, clearing the thoughts. She had only been worried about Thornclaw, she had done nothing—

Her heart sank.

Thornclaw.

The brown tabby she-cat swerved around and padded towards the golden tom, his bright fur now matted and dull. He lay motionless, only his chest rising and falling to a soft, slow breathing. She felt Spiderleg brush against her side, standing beside her. "He's going to die, isn't he?" His voice cracked, as if the words burnt his tongue, as if he would do anything for them to be taken back. Leafpool filtered her gaze towards the black tom beside her, and blinked sadly.

"Whitepaw and Ashfur couldn't get the catmint," Leafpool whispered, her heart aching with every word. "Yes, he's going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM REWRITING THIS STORY, BECAUSE I HAVE A NEW PLOT. CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP SOON. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
